Kurapika
Summary Kurapika (クラピカ, Kurapika) is one of the four main protagonists in the series Hunter × Hunter. He seeks vengeance for his bloody past, and his eyes glow a beautiful and coveted scarlet when experiencing intense emotion. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B |''' '''8-A Name: Kurapika Kurta, "Chain User" By The Phantom Troupe Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male (surprised, right?) Age: 19 Classification: Blacklist Hunter, Neon Nostrade's Bodyguard, Zodiac, Kurta Clan Surviver Attack Potency: City-Block level+ (was able to inflict serious damage to Uvogin) |''' '''Multi City-Block level Range: A few dozen meters via his chains Speed: Hypersonic |''' '''Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 25 |''' '''Class 25+, likely higher Striking Strength: Class GJ |''' '''Class GJ+ Durability: City-Block level+ |''' 'Multi City-Block level ' '''Stamina: Considerably high Intelligent: '''Kurapika is one of the smartest characters in the series. He outmaneuvered minds of Chrollo's level with his perfect strategies and his predictions have rarely turned out to be wrong. He can formulate accurate plans even in combat to exploit his opponent's weaknesses to the fullest. Intuition is matched by logical thinking and meticulous preparations. '''Weakness: Kurapika's two most prominent and effective techniques'|' Chain Jail and Judgment Chain, only work against Phantom Troupe members. If used on anybody else, he'll die. Standard Equipment: His conjured Nen chains Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed and reflexes, stamina, dexterity, durability, can conjure anything as long as it's real and reasonable, master chain user, can use self enhanced healing via chains, can know if somebody is lying via chains, his chains allow him to find anything, can master all forms of Nen, high pain resistence,' '''proficient swordsman, proficient nunchaku handling. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '-Nen:' Kurapika is a Conjurer, a Nen user that can create objects out of thin air according to his imagination, but he becomes Specialist when his eyes turn red. Kurapika is also proficient in all the other branches on Nen, suited for both combat, such as Shu, and analysis, such as Gyo. * Conjured Chains: The weapon that he conjures is a unique one — five chains that extend from each finger on his right hand. Since the chains are materialized, they can be extended and swelled to a certain degree. Each chain has it's own unique function, be it healing, binding or more. * Holy Chain (The Healing Thumb Chain): Shaped like a cross, it cures wounds by drawing from Enhancement abilities. When Kurapika is in his Specialist state, it can heal serious injuries, such as a completely destroyed arm in seconds. * Dowsing Chain (The Guiding Ring Finger Chain): Shaped like a ball and chain, Kurapika uses this frequently under normal situations, for defensive and offensive purposes. It is also useful for other investigative activities, like determining the location of missing individuals. He also uses this chain to identify if someone is lying. It has a small ball-like weight at the end which moves in the direction of whatever he is dowsing for. -'Emperor Time (''Absolute Mastery):' When Kurapika's eyes shift into scarlet, he changes from a Conjurer to aSpecialist. This ability allows him to utilize all the types of Nen to 100% efficiency (for a Conjurer). In the manga, Kurapika explains this using the terms "Level" and "Force/Accuracy": his "Levels" in the various Nen categories remain the same during Emperor Time, however, his Force and Accuracy for every category is raised to 100%. Thus, if Kurapika's Level in Conjuration were 10, his Level in Emission (the polar opposite aura type) would be 4, and during Emperor Time, he would be evenly matched against a Level 4 Emitter at 100%. Outside of Emperor Time, his Force and Accuracy in Emission would at most be only be 40%. '''Key:' Base Form | Emperor Time Mode ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter